1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for hanging articles on a wall or other vertical support surfaces.
2. State of the Art
Pictures, paintings, or other articles (referred to herein as “wall hangings”) in general are often mounted on walls via fasteners located on the wall hanging as well as at least one fastener located on the wall. A popular mechanism for hanging paintings and the like on a wall employs eyelets that are secured by screws to the opposed vertically extending side sections of the frame of a painting and to fasten a wire across the back of the painting, secured on either end by the eyelets. A hook is secured into the wall and the wire is placed into the hook to hang the painting.
Another popular mechanism of mounting a wall hanging employs metallic triangular fasteners that are secured by screws on portions of the wall hanging (e.g., opposed vertically extending sides of the frame of a picture), where the fastener fits on a hook mounted on the wall.
In both of these mechanisms, finding the hook on the wall is oftentimes difficult. In the case of the wire, large wall hangings would have long wires and often these wires are irregular in shape, that is, they have residual coil configurations, or there are dents in the wire from previous hangings, etc. Hanging the wire on the hook often requires placing an arm behind the painting and guiding the wire to the hook. This is cumbersome for both small and large wall hangings.
Similarly, the triangles fasteners often lie with the vertex aimed downward. The triangle needs to be picked up so it can fall into the hook. This is also cumbersome.